


As I So Choose

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Body, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Eddie has taken a shine to baking ever since Venom and his eternal sweet tooth entered into his life.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	As I So Choose

Eddie never saw himself as much of a cook. He understood the basics well enough, as any person really should, but he never really went out of the way to create anything elaborate. He could make a casserole and then just eat on that for dinner for a week, and he never really needed to do much more than that. Anything else could be bought from the frozen food section, taken out of a can, or ordered from a restaurant if he was feeling exceptionally lazy. 

However, that was all before a slightly murderous symbiote started to share a body and life with him, with one of his many desires being to gorge himself on sugars sweets.

It had started with just some chocolate bars and candy from the store. Then Venom wanted more something more substantial to stuff his gullet with, so of course Eddie bought some instant brownie mix to satisfy his demand.but shortly after preparing the large family box that would have normally lasted him about a week, Venim had already devoured the tray, leaving on a few specks as proof that Edide had even made anything to begin with. An hour of work was gone in a matter of seconds.

Unperturbed by this Eddie continued each night, baking cakes, brownies, and pies, anything he could find an easy mix for, until that started to feel inadequate. Eddie didn't have an issue with an instant mix and he would never complain about the low cost, but it felt rather...impersonal to be cooking each night with ingredients that were prepared somewhere else. It felt like a lazy way to make ends meet.

So one night Eddie did something different, he made some brownies from scratch, and they were an absolute pain in the ass to make, so much measuring and sifting of powders. A elaborate back and forth of ingredients to achieve the right batter texture and consistency. He would have easily written it off as a waste of time had Venom not scarfed that batch down faster than any he had ever eaten before.

As soon as the tray had returned to the counter after the short feeding frenzy, Eddie felt smooth tentacles wrap around his body from underneath his shirt. They blanketed his torso as Venom's head came to nuzzle right behind his ear as a satisfied purr was elicited by the symbiote.

The feeling if serotonin overtook Eddie in that moment. It was a pleasant chemical haze, not unlike the one that followed shortly after they had sex. This however, was a accompanied by a satisfying feeling of contentment at having cared foor his other half.

Filling such a display Eddie couldn't stop in his cooking endeavors. Simple cakes and pies had given way to cheesecakes and cobblers. Then he started on mousse, ganache, and trifle, all of which resulted in Venom licking the bowl clean down to the very bottom while he slowly edged his was up Eddie's spine.

It was neve as fancy or as elaborate as something he could, buy form the store, but that wasn't the point. This was about him doing something. It was about Eddie having the ability to give back something so the relationship felt less one sided than it used to.

The biggest revelation came with the meringues. As Eddie was setting up the mixer to whip the egg whites Venom emerged to cover their arm and do the work for him, taking the whisk in hand and stirring the mix vigorously to make the white fluff appear in the bowl. 

It was another step in intimacy. Things had progressed from one part doing something for the other, into a shared experience that they both derived pleasure from. 

Venom's whipping continued on as he spread across eddes back and neck, cradling his head as they relaxed together for a night of delectable treats. They shared a slow kiss as the bowl was lowered to the counter. The treats momentarily forgotten in the little world that consisted of just symbiote and host.

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken a liking to cooking in these stressful times.
> 
> Also I'd love to read any comments you have on the story.


End file.
